Kaoru's Song
by CrazyJaney
Summary: kaoru is really hoping to get some luv from kenshin and finds her confidence in a song she sings, but what she doesn't know is kenshin and the gang are right outside, hearing all her thoughts. songficcie


A/N: yay! i luv this song by blondie! i'm an 80's obsessed person, sry for all of u who don't know it, but it really fits! Kaoru is OOC in this story, i made her act more like i would. gad, i luv dis ficcie. it's my fav songficcie i've ever done!

Kaoru's Song

Kaoru sat out on the porch fuming over Kenshin and all the emotional rollercoasters he had put her through.

"Mou! No matter what, I will never give up on him!" she said out loud.

"_The tide is high, but I'm holdin' on, I'm gonna be your number one. I'm not the kinda girl who gives up just like that. Oh, no_," she started singing with a new air of confidence before making a proclaimtion.

"No matter what he does to drive me crazy! I'll hold on and hope for love in return! Yeah!" she yelled triumphantly, throwing her arms up in the air, earning her a strange look from Kenshin and Yahiko who were outside. She didn't seem to notice them and continued to ignore them.

"Hey what's with Busu?" Yahiko asked Kenshin. He just shook his head as she started to sing.

"It's not the things you do that tease and hurt me bad, but it's the way you do the things you do to me. I'm not the kinda girl, who gives up just like that, oh no! The tide is high, but I'm holdin' on. I'm gonna be your number one, number one, number one."

"I think Busu's gone crazy. Can ya hear her Kenshin? That's one whacky song she's singing," he continured to insult her. But Kaoru was now glowing with new found hope and wallowing in her song, her eyes shining with a warm emotion.

"It's not nice to say such things about Kaoru-dono, that it is not," Kenshin replied, wringing out the laundry he was working on.

Kaoru formed a peace sign with her two fingers and put her other hand on her hip. She thrust her hand out in front of her and started talking.

"Yeah! No matter what Megumi does or says, I will win!" Yahiko looked at her like she was most defineatly crazy. Especially when she started to sing again.

"_Every girl wants you to be her man, but I'll wait, my dear, til it's my turn. I'm not the kinda girl who gives up just like that, oh no! The tide is high, but I'm holdin' on. I'm gonna be your number one, number one, number one_."

"Bring it bitch! I can take you out any time any where!" she said to no one in particular.

"Yup, she's crazy alright. Do ya think she knows we're here?" Yahiko announced after her little challenge out burst.

"Sessha doesn't think she knows we're here, that he doesn't," he said agreeing with Yahiko.

"Let's go! I'll fight for his love with my life!" she cried, now Sano had stopped in, literally stopped. He stared at her as if she were some new foreign girl. Then she started singing again.

"_Every girl wants you to be her man, but I'll wait, my dear, til it's my turn. I'm not the kinda girl who gives up just like that! Oh, no! The tide is high, but I'm holdin' on, I'm gonna be your number one, number one, number one, number one_!" she kept going and they all stared in awe as she danced around the porch swinging her bokken at imaginary women coming to take her love away from her.

"Take that, you vixen! I'll never hand him over! Never!" She shouted.

"Oi! Kenshin, has Jou-chan gone insane or something? Or is it that time of month again?" he asked confused. As he had with Yahiko he shook his head.

"Sessha doesn't think she knows we're out here, that he doesn't," he repeated.

"Oh, cause like she's creating a major scene and I'm glad I shut the gate," he had a chance to say before she started singing again.

"_The tide is high, but I'm holdin' on, I'm gonna be your number one. The tide is high, but I'm holdin' on, I'm gonna be your number one. The tide is high, but I'm holdin' on, I'm gonna be your number one_," she finished.

"Oh, but you are so clueless! Not to mention dense," she said to herself, right after the song had died.

Once she had finished singing her song and was twirling around happily with confidence in her skills of seduction. That is until she found three faces staring at her as if debating whether or not to sent her to the rubber room.

"Kaoru-dono? Daijoubu?" Kenshin asked, concerned for her mental health.

"Don't tell me you three have been there the entire time?" she said, her temper starting to flare up.

"Well, not me, I just walked in, but they've been here the whole time," Sano answered her. The vein in her temple was throbbing.

"So you heard everything?!" she asked outraged that they would listen in on her thoughts.

"Umm, no?" Yahiko tried. She took the bokken she had been swinging at invisible woman and used it on the three people in front of her instead.

"Maybe I should go get kitsune?" Sano suggested, running away from Kaoru.

"No, that'll just piss her off more," came Yahiko's reply as he too ran from her.

"Sessha thinks we should keep running before she catches up, that he does," he cut their conversation short.

"Good idea," Yahiko answered, seeing Kaoru hot on their heels.

'Someday, Kenshin, I'll get you to love me. I will turn out on top, no matter how high the tide is,' was her last thought before speeding up to catch them.

Owari


End file.
